Dastan's Journal
Dastan's Journal is a Prince of Persia online journal for the main character of Prince of Persia, Dastan, that ran from April 2010 through August 2010. Entry 1 Hey there! Dastan, adopted son of King Sharaman here. Yep, that makes me a Prince of Persia! I’m not the only one, though. I’ve got two brothers, Tus and Garsiv. Sometimes we get along, sometimes...not so much. Anyway, it’s not a bad life for a kid who started off jumping across rooftops as an urchin in the dusty streets of Nasaf! I’m keeping this journal so I can record my adventures as my brothers and I take care of our father’s missions all across his vast kingdom. It’s tough work, but we all love our father and try to do our duty as well as we can. Good thing we have our Uncle Nizam along to share his good advice! Entry 2 Uncle Nizam tells us that we’re to take Father’s army to the ancient and sacred city of Alamut. It’s located in a valley way across the desert. What are we going to do there? I’ll practice running up walls until it’s time to leave. It’s harder than it looks. Entry 3 Sand, sand, sand. Sand yesterday, sand today, probably sand tomorrow. Why does the desert have to have so much sand in it? Hey, do you know what’s even worse than sand? Sandstorms. And guess what we’re stuck in the middle of right now! This trip to Alamut had better be worth it. Entry 4 Okay, this is a pretty nice valley. Very green. I have to admit, Alamut is a really amazing-looking place. I’ve heard of cities like this way off in India, but I’ve never seen one in person. And all around it is this huge, gigantic wall. I like to test myself by trying to move fast enough to run on the sides of walls, and that one looks like a perfect challenge. I wonder if anyone would mind if I snuck over there and tried it out. Although... for a peaceful and sacred city, they sure have a lot of guards. And the guards sure have a lot of spears and swords and arrows. Entry 5 Uncle Nizam has finally told us why we've come to Alamut. Our spies have discovered that they're making secret deals with our enemies! This is a problem. Since ancient times, Alamut has been a protected city. No one is allowed to attack it. But if they've turned against us... (Met one of the spies. Really creepy. Weird eyes.) Entry 6 We've decided to attack. Sacred city or not, if they've sided with our enemies, then we must make war. It is a good thing that we have Uncle Nizam's wise counsel on our side. I've volunteered to lead the first wave of soldiers, but eldest brother Tus gave the honor to Garsiv. Oh well. We attack at dawn! Entry 7 Shhhh. Don't tell my brothers, but I've decided to launch a little early invasion on my own tonight. If I'm successful in getting into the city and opening the gates, it means that our soldiers will have a much easier time with the battle tomorrow. Wish me luck. Here I go! Entry 8 Well, that was an adventure! Sure, I got into the city just fine, got the gates open, and my brothers' army got in fine... but on the way in, I ran into a really tough warrior and at the end of that fight... I ended up with this thing. This... strange dagger. It's not like any weapon I've ever seen before. The handle looks like it's made of glass, and there's sand or something inside. Glowing sand. I'd better go tell my brothers and Uncle Nizam about this. They're up in the palace now that we've taken over the city. Entry 9 Hey, they've got a girl with them! Her name is Tamina, and she's the princess of Alamut. Now she's a prisoner after our army took over the city. I was going to give this dagger to Tus as a present, but Uncle Nizam thought I should keep it. I saw Tamina looking at it, too. I wonder why? Entry 10 Our father King Sharaman is here! And he's not happy. Apparently the king is not thrilled that we took over the city. We might be in a little trouble. But we only wanted to protect the kingdom! We haven't found any proof that Alamut was dealing with our enemies yet. But it looks like there are old tunnels under the city, so it's probably hidden in one of those. Uncle Nizam is sure we'll find them. Tonight, we're going to have a banquet to celebrate the King's arrival. That should be fun. Entry 11 I was wrong. It wasn't fun at all. Entry 12 I'm in trouble. Something happened at the banquet. Something very, very bad. And everybody thinks I did it. Now I'm riding through the desert on my father's horse Aksh, on the run from my kingdom's own army. I need to find a way to clear my name. And did I mention that I've got a princess along with me for the ride? Guess what: it turns out she doesn't like me. At all. She sure wants this dagger though! Entry 13 I found out why. Press the jewel on the handle, and sand comes out. And when the sand comes out, time turns backwards! It's incredible! Unfortunately, that doesn't help us get out of this desert any faster. Entry 14 Had an idea! I know a shortcut that might help me reach Uncle Nizam and get all this mess straightened out. Next stop: the Valley of the Slaves! Sure, the place has a really horrible and dangerous reputation, and it's filled with thugs and bandits of all kinds, but how bad can it really be? ...Hey, where'd Tamina go? Entry 15 Well, that was an adventure! Who knew you could ride ostriches? Much less RACE them? Not sure how I feel about that Sheik Amar fellow. He seemed friendly and jolly, but he did try to sell me for the reward on my head. Hope he isn't too mad that I trashed his racetrack while I was escaping. Entry 16 Yikes! Barely made it out of that one alive. I've heard of those guys that ambushed me. They call them Hassansins. They are no warriors more deadly or more loyal in all of Persia. But who are they working for? And why did those creepy eyes look so familiar? I've found Tamina again. Is that good news or bad news? Entry 17 We're heading to the city of Avrat, over the Princess' protests. She thinks it's too well-guarded, but I need to go there. Nizam will be at the city. He'll understand everything. I have to find him. Have to tell him the truth about what happened at Alamut. Before it's too late. Entry 18 Managed to sneak into Avrat without alerting any guards. So far so good. Jumping over these rooftops reminds me of my days as a young boy in Nasaf before the King found and adopted me. Of course, I've been riding camels and horses and ostriches for the past while. I may be a little out of practise at running and climbing on walls. Here goes nothing! Entry 19 The Dagger! Where is the Dagger?! Entry 20 Treachery! So Nizam is the one who betrayed us all. And I never suspected a thing. He's after the Dagger! All of this way was for the Dagger. I should have known, should have seen... But no. He was too clever. I have to stop him. Entry 21 Once again on the run with Tamina. Taking shelter from a sandstorm. Entry 22 Surprise! Ran into Sheikh Amar again, and his knife-throwing friend Seso. Bigger surprise for them: the Hassansins attacked us. If I have to choose between two enemies, I'll take Amar. He may be greedy, but he's not an evil man. Looks like we have some new friends to help us. Entry 23 The Hassansins have the Dagger. But Tamina and I have our friends. It's time to go back to where this all started. Back to Alamut. To battle. Seso will help me enter the city and recover the prize we seek. We ride! Go! Entry 24 Nizam has vanished with the dagger! Where has he gone?! Of course! There were no secret with our enemies. The tunnels beneath the city must have a different purpose than we thought. The Sands! It can only be the Sands of Time down there. Tamina has told me all about them. With the Dagger and the Sands of Time under his control, he'll be able to change time to suit his desires. I must save the kingdom before it's too late! Entry 25 The final battle comes. For the kingdom! For Persia! For my father and my brothers! It's Time... See also * The Adventure Journal of Prof. Archibald Hale * The Secret Journal of Dr. Artimus Rhodes Category:Prince of Persia Category:2010 media Category:Website Journals